


Haunted Ways

by XenaPotterStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaPotterStories/pseuds/XenaPotterStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl Sage Tuner transfers to Hogwarts High School when her parents get killed in a car accident, who does she fall in love with? One handsome boy named Tom Riddle who is the leader of the gang called Slytherins. Ok this summary is no good but I'm sure the story is better check it out thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION TO ALL READERS THIS STORY IS A HARRY POTTER STORY BUT IT’S A NON MAGIC ONE IF IT’S NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA THAN PLEASE LEAVE, DON’T LEAVE FLAMES JUST LEAVE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THANK YOU XENAPOTTERSTORIES   
> I’m sure I don’t have to say this but I’m going to, I do not own Harry Potter or anyone famous anything else I do.
> 
> Also the cover I have for this story was made for my FFN account and doesn't have Stories at the end, I did make it but don't feel like making one for this name so I'm just using this, hope this doesn't confuse anyone or anything.

 

 

 

 

Chapter One:

The sixteen year old girl let a sigh out, she was going to a school called Hogwarts High School. She heard rumors that there were four gangs in the school, Ravenclaws where the smart ones always thinking and sometimes staying out of trouble, Hufflepuff was the loyal one, if one person picks on you than you pick on the whole gang, Gryffindor was the rush in and asked questions later group, Slytherin was the smart cunning group, they never get caught. The leader of Ravenclaw was a girl named Cho something, the leader of Hufflepuff was Neville Longbottom, the leader for Gryffindor name is Harry Potter, and the leader who she was told was very scary and handsome was named Tom Riddle. She sighs again flipping her long black hair with blue tips behind her. Her parents got killed in a car accident so she moved in with her older sister Beth who transferred her to this high school. The kids at this school were high class snobs, her old school didn’t care either way. She didn’t mind she knew they had money but she doesn’t act like it. Her parents started her with self defense when she was way little, now she has all kind of black belts in different things, she wasn’t afraid of getting beat up, but she was laying low, she didn’t want any of the four gangs to notice her. She checks herself out in a mirror, she was tall for a sixteen year old, she had long raven hair that her tips were blue and looks like she has blue tint, her eyes were a really light blue like an icy blue, she had a white shirt on bringing her tan and eyes out more, she had tight fitting black jeans on, she reaches over to her bed grabbing a leather jacket that belong to her gang The Marauders, she was the leader but was thinking of handing it over to someone else *If the gang at my new school sees me and drags me into one I’ll give up my title* she thought. She slips her jacket on, she heard her sister yelling from downstairs,

“Sage let’s go your going to be late!” she shrugs,

“I don’t give a Merlin if I’m late” she heard her sister sighing downstairs. She had good hearing and eyesight that helped her and her gang a lot of times.  She decided not to wear her gang’s jacket she didn’t want to bring attention to herself, she takes it off and flings it onto her bed grabs her bag jogs downstairs,

“The bus is going to be there you better hurry up” she only shrugs grabs an apple from the table taking a huge bite out of it and walking away from her sister to get to the end of the street to get the bus.

As she was walking she could see three people standing there already, one was a tall red hair boy, than a shorter boy with black hair, than a girl with bushy brown hair, and she sighs. She heard a voice behind her, to that deep silky voice, the Potter boy answered her,

“Hey Riddle” she side steps before she could have been stepped on. She watched a handsome boy pass her to get to the Potter boy, by the time she got there the Riddle boy had a blonde boy by him and some other people she didn’t even bother to look at; she kept her head down thinking of her old school and friends wishing she was there. She missed them asking her a question someone shook her, she jerks her head up to the person who touched her, her icy blue eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair she snarls,

“Don’t touched me” the girl only smiles at her,

“Just wanted to let you know the bus is coming” she nods


	2. Haunted Ways 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage makes a new friend named Austin.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok again I know I don’t have to say this, but Harry Potter or anyone famous isn’t mine, anyone else is.  
> No flames, flames will be ignored and discarded.

 

 

Chapter two of Haunted Ways

 

After talking to the Principal a Mr. Dumbledore who gave her the creeps she hurried up to go to her locker.  She knocked into someone she kept going. A hand landed hard on her shoulder, the person spins her around. She came face to face with Tom Riddle. He looks her up and down, than glares at her,

“Do you know who I am?” she looks him up and down glares at him she jerks her shoulder away from his touch,

“Yeah I do”  his eyebrow goes up with a cocky smile on his face waiting for her to go on, with her next words his eyebrows frowns and his cocky smile disappears,

“You’re the world’s biggest wind bag” he growls sounding like a wounded Tiger,

“Try again little girl” she sighs,

“No I don’t know who you are, and I don’t care who you are” Tom went to grab her again she pushes by him and kept walking.

Tom just stood there watching the new girl walk away from him. He was stunned. A little nothing just told him, Tom Marvolo Riddle he doesn’t matter! Him the son of Tom Riddle Sr.  the richest guy around. His father owns The Riddle Wines, the finest richest wine in the world.  He lets his anger out by kicking the locker closest to him. He heard,

“Riddle what’s up?” he turns to see his second in command Draco Malfory standing there looking at him. He stalks over pushes him hard into the lockers, gets close to his face growling out,

“You know anything about the new girl?” Draco shakes his head,

“No my Lord I don’t” he pushes him hard into the locker again, “Find out everything you can Draco don’t disappointment me” he pushes him away from him making Draco sigh in relief, Tom stalks off to his homeroom.

After her brush with Riddle she made it to her locker, she just open it when the person beside hers slammed it shout, she growls under her breathe. She watched as the girl reaches into her locker and slams her locker shut on her hand, she got a shock look on her face and covers her lips with her finger,

“Ooppss, sorry didn’t see you there, you see I thought my locker was slammed shut by the wind and not some rude bimbo” the other girl stands up tall and mumbles something, Sage sighs made a beep noise, the girl looks at her,

“What was that?” Sage shrugs,

“That was me pushing one for English, so please go on”  

“Do you know who I am?” Sage couldn’t help it, she busted out laughing,

“Is that the first thing this school asks people? Do you know who I am?” she shrugs,

“Like I told the other person doesn’t matter who you are, what matters is you shut my locker when I was getting into it, that’s a no-no. So please step aside” when she didn’t she pushed her way making sure the other girl hit the lockers hard and went to find her homeroom.

“Cho you ok” the leader of the Ravenclaws looks at Luna Lovegood another gang member they let in even thro she couldn’t stand the girl, she snarls at her,

“She calls me a bimbo? I think she was talking to you” Luna shrugs leaving her leader behind. Cho growl, who does that little bitch think she is? Doesn’t she know that she is Cho the head cheerleader and girlfriend of on hottie by the name of Cedric?

She marches off to her homeroom where her teacher Mr. Cullier was taking roll call. She walked in just as he said her name,

“Here” he looks up, nods towards a seat,

“Take a seat” she takes a seat glaring at the whole class. She looks at her scale to see what she had first period, it was History with Mr. Binns, and she had no clue where the room was. She sighs, a boy with blonde hair, green eyes looks at her,

“So you’re the new girl huh” she nods her head, “What your first class?” she told him, he nods,

“I’m going there also you can follow me” she smiles,

“Thanks, names Sage” the boy shakes her hand, “Austin Knight” when the bell rang to go she grabs her backpack heads out with Austin.

They were walking down the hall when Austin yells out,

“Hey Black” the boy named Black turns around. He was about her height, with brown eyes and hair slick back, he had a leather jacket on. The first thing she thought was he looked like the Fonz from the TV show Happy Days. Black smiles

“Hey Knight what’s up?” “Nothing man, this is the new girl Sage Tuner” Black nods,

“I heard about you, you gave Tom Riddle and Cho a run for their money” she shrugs her shoulders. They made their way to history after they sat Black asked her for her schedule, she handed it over to him it looks like this:

 

School Schedule for Sage Tuner

Home Room: 305

Teacher: Mr. Cullier

| 

**Subject**

| 

**Term**

| 

**Room**

| 

**Teacher**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Period 1**

| 

Us History 2

| 

1234

| 

406

| 

Binns  
  
**Period 2**

| 

English 10

| 

1234

| 

203

| 

Hooch  
  
**Period 3**

| 

Health

Broadcast Mediall

| 

12 (first half)

34 (2nd half)

| 

209

124

| 

Madam Pomfrey

 

Flitwick  
  
**Period 4**

| 

Algebraic

| 

1234

| 

307

| 

Snape  
  
**Period 5**

| 

Personal Finance

 

Study Hall

| 

12 (first half)

 

 

34 (2nd half)

| 

418

 

 

206

| 

McGonagall

 

 

Hargriad  
  
**Period 6**

| 

Lunch

| 

1234

| 

Lcaf

| 

Staff  
  
**Period 7**

| 

Culinary Principles

 

Girl Pe

| 

12 (first half)

 

 

34 (2nd half)

| 

137

 

 

GymB

| 

McGonagall

 

 

Hooch  
  
**Period 8**

| 

**French**

| 

1234

| 

406

| 

Snape  
  
   

 

The teacher Mr. Binns could put a deaf person to sleep with his voice. She caught herself trying to stay awake. She was thinking of her past, her real father Sirius Black was killed in a car crash with her twin brother; her mom survived and raised her till she met her dad and his daughter. Her step dad and step sister couldn’t stand her. She wished her real parents were never killed. Her mom always told her about her dad and his friends. How his friends went to this same school with a nickname of The Marauder, that’s how her gang got the name. A bell ringing had her jumping up to go to her next class. English with Hooch, she sighs.

First person she saw when she walked in was Riddle and his gang. Riddle’s eyes caught her she turns her nose up and made it to a seat. She notices that Austin was having trouble with one of Riddle’s boys. She looks at him with her right eyebrow raised up asking if he wanted help, he shrugs. She stands up,

“Come on Austin have a seat” the blonde boy who was harassing Austin gave her a look,

“Who do you think you are? You like this fag?” She stands up to her full height, looking at Austin who went pale as a ghost. She knew what the blonde boy said must be true,

“I don’t think who I am, I know who I am” she glares at him, “I’m Sage and don’t you forget it” she reaches over grabs Austin’s arm and tugging him to a seat by her. She spoke again,

“And even if he is gay than I don’t care. Some of my best friends are gay and beside than I won’t have to worry about him hitting on me, and we can go scope guy’s out together”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter two of Haunted ways, part three is in the making (well running around in my head soon to be on here) please leave reviews, flames will be ignored or used as kitty liners you have been warned, flames are rude and unwanted. Thanks to the real readers


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage finds out her real father is alive and kicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three of Haunted Ways by: XenaPotter/XenaPotterStories  
> Ok so why two names? So glad you asked, on Fan Fiction Net my name is XenaPotter on my other site its XenaPotterStories…so there you have it!   
> Thanks to: My sister Donna who has to put up with me asking her if it sounds ok, also a thanks to my dad’s wife Sara who also has to put up with me (they have no choice) also a thanks to my sister Ann without her Sage wouldn’t have a middle name I asked for one and she was the first to pick a name I liked, so thanks Ann. Big thanks to my friend Rich (Zach Frost) for his help on the reactions and things I ask about.   
> Also big thanks to the fans that read and review this, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t even continue with it. So thanks to the FANS……..as someone pointed out Snape teaching French, yeah it is funny but Rich and I had no clue where to put him so there he is. Like she said that is something.  
> Ok that’s all for this besides everyone by now should know I don’t own Harry Potter or anyone like that, only in my dreams……..so onto the story.  
> (Means thinking)

   Ok I knwow half of Ron's saying is cut off, some day I'll fix it. 

 

Chapter Three

Sage was so happy that her first day of school was over. She had a bone to pick with her sister, for some odd reason her sister register her as Tuner and not Black. She was proud of being a Black. And for the first time in a long time she heard someone name Black. She was wondering if she was related to this Rage Black or not. After she had words with her so called sister she’ll try to find out. She let herself into the house, she also needed a word with her friend Patrick, and she couldn’t believe he told Austin she was against gays. The nerve of that boy. She found her sister in the living room with her husband watching TV. She shakes her head,

“Why did you register me as a Tuner and not Black” and that was the sentence that started the whole fight between her and her sister. They must have really gotten loud because someone called the police on them.

 

Sirius Black was the Chief of Police just got in for his shift when they had a call. Someone called in that there was loud noises and screaming from a house. He runs his hand threw his longish black hair shaking his head, his gray bluish eyes landed on his partner for the night, he rolls his eyes,

“Another one let’s go” the partner nods his head. They just got to the house, it was a medium house, a big bay window was seen, they just got onto the porch when someone came flying out of the big bay window, it was a teenage girl, she growls rolling up onto her feet, she had glass pieces in her long black hair, she yells out to someone inside,

“ALL OF THIS BECAUSE I ASKED YOU WHY YOU DIDN’T MAKE SURE I HAD MY RIGHT LAST NAME! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THE ONLY REASON YOU TOOK ME IN AFTER MY MOM DIED IS BECAUSE SHE LEFT IT IN HER WILL THAT I INHERIT EVERYTHING, AND YOU NOTHING IF YOU DON’T TAKE CARE OF ME! THAT WOULD MEAN YOU AND YOUR LAZY ASS HUSBAND WILL HAVE TO WORK FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE” she stops and ducks just as a butcher knife came flying out of the broken window towards her head,

“YOU BITCH, YOU THREW A KNIFE AT MY HEAD” she went to jump back into the window to go after whoever that’s when Sirius grabs her spinning her around and stops in middle of what he was going to say. She looked just like him and his dead wife Melinda, but that couldn’t be, everyone told him that his wife and daughter died in that crash, him and his son was the only ones that made it out. He watched as her eyes widen, her mouth drops,

“Dad?” she shakes her head, “Ok that bitch got me with the knife and I’m dead” with those words she passed out.

Few hours later Dr. Remus Lupin came out to the waiting room to find his best friend sitting with his head in his hands, he clears his throat, Sirius eyes snapped up to him. Remus stood tall with long sandy brownish blonde hair real light brown eyes almost golden, he smiles at his friend,

“Well Moony how is she?” Remus sighs sitting down beside him,

“Well Padfoot believe it or not she’s fine, a few scratches from the glass but otherwise fine” Sirius closes his eyes,

“Then why didn’t she wake up? Also is she my little girl? And if so than how is she alive?” Remus shakes his head,

“My friend only thing I can do is answer you as best as I can. She had a shock to her system seeing you, from what you say she knows who you are. As for her being your little girl, I’ll say yes. She looks like you and Melinda, and she called you dad. How she’s alive, that my friend is a good question” he stands up,

“I have other people I need to see, you can go to her room and wait for her to wake, hit the call button as soon as she wakes up and I’ll come” Sirius nods his head, stands up hugs his friend making his way into Sage’s room.

He made sure his God Son Harry and his son Rage spent the night at a friend’s house and catch a ride to school. He sits down looking at the young girl. She looks like Rage, she should if she is his than her and Rage is twins. He must have dozed off for a voice speaking jerked him awake,

“Dad, I am dead! Where’s mom?” he shakes his head,

“You’re not dead” Sage leans back into her bed,

“Ok what’s going on” Sirius shakes his head, “I was hoping you can tell me” a throat clearing had them turning to see Remus there, Sage smiles,

“Moony so good of you to join us” Remus steps into the room,

“Ok you know me and Padfoot, guess it’s time to have a talk” with that Sage told them how her and her mom thought Sirius and her twin brother was killed in the car crash, Sirius said how he thought her and her mom was killed. Now they have a mystery.  Who told them a lie and why? Sage sighs,

“What’s going to happen to my so called” here she snarls out, “sister and me?” Remus spoke up,

“Well for the night you’re staying here” she shakes her head,

  
“No I’m fine. I just started at Hogwarts and don’t want to miss a day yet” Remus sighs,

“Alright, I guess you can go with your dad for now” she nods her head, Sirius took over,

“As for your sister, she’s in jail for attempted murder, abuse to underage child, and anything else I can think of” she nods her head, looking around she asked,

“Where are my clothes? I just want to go home go to bed and act like this day never happen” she goes to the bathroom redressing in her clothes she wore to school that day, she found her cell phone and laughs she had a quite a few miss calls, and texts from her gang.  

Sirius stops by Sage’s sister’s house so she can grab something’s. Then headed to his house, he showed her around, than upstairs he pointed to a door,

“That’s Rage’s room, this” he points to another door, “Is Harry’s, mine is here, Remus is over there” pointing he opens a door “This can be your room if you want it” she looks at the man she thought was dead for a good long time,

“You mean I can stay here” he nods, “Yeah you are my daughter” she nods her head and looks into the room, the room was medium sized with a big bed with pink covers, she winkles her nose at the colors, her whole room was nothing but pink, it reminded her of the bedroom of the little girl in the movie Drop Dead Fred, her room was nothing but pink, like hers. The walls, the bed covering, the curtains the blinds even the door on the inside was pink, she looks at the phone and blinks her eyes shakes her head, her phone was even pink, she rubs her eyes blinks, the color didn’t change, Sirius busted out laughing,

“Don’t worry kid, you can change anything in here you like” she sighs with relief,

“Thanks” she plops down onto the bed, it was nice and soft she sighs, looking at him,

“Do I call you Mr. Black, Sirius or dad” Sirius looks at his long lost daughter,

“You tell me, which one makes you more comfortable” she laughs,

“I always knew you as dad, so dad doesn’t bother me, does it you” he shakes his head ‘no’   
“Dad is fine” she nods yawns,

“Night dad” “Night” he closes the door after turning the lights off, she sighs and closes her eyes. It seems like she just closed them when her alarm went off.  She sighs again, she hurries up getting dressed in jeans a plain white T-Shirt with the saying,

“ ** _PATIENCE WHAT YOU HAVE WHEN THERE’S TOO MANY WITNESSES”_** she tucks her shirt into her jeans grabs her bag wincing when she looks at her pink room, she goes down to find her dad at the table with breakfast for them, she sat down and smiles,

“Good morning dad” she laughs, “That felt weird saying dad” Sirius nods,

“Understandable, not use to having a girl saying that to me” they both laugh. Her phone rings she looks at the caller ID and sees it’s Patrick,

“Blade speaking and you’re in trouble mister” her dad can hear the other person gulping,

“Blade, whatever I did, I’m sorry” she growls,

“This will be talk about in person, me you and the gang will meet up at the mall today after school” he said he’ll pass the word, she hung the phone up. She kisses her dad on the cheek, asking on her way out,

“It was ok for me to meet up with my friends right” Sirius nods, “Yeah” she walks out to see another person leaving the house next door to her dads, with a closer look she saw it was one Tom Riddle,

“You” Tom spins around looking at her with a shock face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this part is done, now we have a mystery on our hands, also you might think she’s getting along with Sirius too fast, just remember her mom told her all about her dad it was like she was raised with him so in her mind he is and always will be her dad, so therefore she gets along fine with him don’t worry it’s not going to be all peaches and cream with them, they will have their up and downs before the end of the story. Reviews will be nice, the more reviews the faster I update, also no flames it’s just plain rude!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage calls out Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis: Harry or anyone isn't mine, how I wish. Anyone else is
> 
> Thanks: Thanks in this chapter goes to the Fans for reading this and wanting more, for without you I won’t update as much as I do.
> 
> FeedBack: Is welcome but flames are not, if you don’t like it I’m sorry, but you don’t have to leave flames.  
> (means thinking)
> 
> Special Thanks: Goes to my cousin Jennifer, she helped me with Sage’s motorcycle and car. 
> 
> This story is called Haunted Ways, it is going to have a ghost in it……..working on that part.  
> Now onto the story

Neville LongBottom and his girlfriend Autumn (thanks to Leah for that name) Rain Ramsey (thanks to my sister Donna for middle and last name)

 

Chapter Four

Tom recovers faster than her and spits out,

“What the hell are you doing here?” her right eyebrow goes up,

“Going to the bus stop” Tom’s cool gray eyes take her in. She was tall with her long black hair flowing behind her, her t-shirt with the saying of ““ _ **PATIENCE WHAT YOU HAVE WHEN THERE’S TOO MANY WITNESSES”**_ that was written across her chest (she does have a nice chest) she had scratches over her face, and her arms, his eyebrows went up,

“Get into a fight with a cat” she smirks,

“Something like that, now move” she pushes her way by him, he spins around and starts to walk beside her neither one of them speaking. They got to the bus stop bickering throwing snide comments to each other. When they got to the stop he walked over to be with his gang while she stood back watching everyone else talk.

Sage let her eyes take in all the strangers, (Man wish I was at my old school or Austin was here. I should have listened to Uncle Moony and stayed home today, my body is killing me. Guess that’s what happens when you go thru a window without opening it) she sighs. She lets her back pack fall to the ground, her cell phone ringing had her looking at the caller ID to see it was her dad, they gave each other their numbers before she left, she answers the phone,

“Yeah”

“Hey Sage can you come home first before going to the mall?”

  
“Sure dad, what’s up” she could hear him laughing,

“I just remember we need to tell your brother and Harry about you” she also busted out laughing having people turning to look at her,

“Yeah I totally forgot about that”

“So did I, afterwards you can go to the mall” “Alright dad, got to go the bus is here”

“Alright Kiddo have a good day, remember if you get tired or you’re in pain to go to the nurse and I’ll pick you up” 

“Alright” with that they hung up.   

By the time they arrived at school she was ready to kill the driver, she could of swore he hit every bump and hole on the way there now her body was more in pain. She waited till everyone was off the bus before getting off herself; she was walking towards the school when she heard her name being called. She turned around to find Austin waving to her; she stops with a smile on her face,

“Hey buddy good to see you” Austin smiles at her,

“You also girlfriend, what happen to your face?” she laughs,

“Had a fight with a cat but I won” she pushes her book bag up more wincing,

“I think I won anyways” he laughs. They made it to their home room; she hurried up and did her Personal Finance homework she forgot about. The bells rings they made their way to first period. The day went fast for her, before she knew it, it was lunch time. She found her way to the lunch room spotted Austin made her way to him, he looks at her just as she was sitting down,

“You’re not eating?” she shakes her head ‘no’

“Forgot my money and lunch at home” he pushes half of his towards her,

“Dig in” she accepted it, “I’ll bring tomorrow” he nods,

“Deal, what you doing after school today?”

She swallows her food she just took a bite of,

“Some family business came up, then I’m meeting up with some friends from my old school” they were busy talking they didn’t notice that Draco, and Tom sat down at their table. She looks up to see them and growls like a loin,

“What are you doing here; shouldn’t you be with the other snakes?” Draco just snarls at her,

“You know you look like a dog I saw once, it was forming at the mouth and had to be put down, do you want me to put you down?” she hikes her right eyebrow up. He went to say something but felt Tom kicking him telling him to shut up, he closes his mouth. Sage shakes her head. Her phone ringing had her looking at the caller ID, she sighs opening it,

“Hey did you tell everyone?” she waited for an answer than continued,

“Good boy, I’m going to be late but tell the others, some family shit came up” she laughs at the answer,

“If being pushed out a bay window, a butcher knife thrown at my head, going to the ER than finding out my dad isn’t as dead as I thought he was, is taking it easy, than babe I was on vacation last night” her friend got so loud she had to pull the phone away from her ear, you could hear a male voice talking,

“YOU MEAN THAT STUPID WITCH YOU CALL A SISTER PUSHED YOU THRU THAT BIG WINDOW AND TOSSED A BUTCHER KNIFE AT YOUR HEAD? SHE’S DEAD” she brings the phone back to her ear,

“Listen buddy if the cops didn’t show up when they did she would be. Trust me huh. I’ll explain everything when I see you today. I got to go lunch is almost over” she looks at Austin’s face, it showed shock,

“Your sister tossed you threw a window?” she shrugs,

“I said I got into a fight with a cat” she stand up with Tom’s eyes on her, a good looking girl comes over wrapping her arms around Tom, she leans down blowing into his ear,

“Hey baby you ready” Tom stands up wrapping his arm around the girl’s waist, “Yeah let’s go” they turn and walked out of the lunch room. ( I am not jealous of that floozy) she thought the school day would never end but it did.

On the way back home she saw both Harry and Rage on the bus. She let them off before her and trailed behind them, when they got to the house the two boys walked in shutting the door on her face. She scowls at the door like she was trying to catch it on fire, she heard someone laughing and knew Tom saw that, she did the only adult thing she could think of; yep she turns to face Tom and stuck her tongue out at him. His eyebrow went up she turns back to the door opens it and walks in. She saw both her brother and Harry turning towards the door, she watched as their eyes widen and their mouth drop,

“What the hell are you doing in our house?” spoke Rage. Harry was too shock to say anything, before she could reply Sirius walks in,

“Everyone sit” when they did they told the boys the story. They just looked at her but said nothing, Harry was first to reply,

“Can I be excused? I need to call Luna” Sirius sighs. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy for Sage to win the boys over but he was hoping, he nods his head, Rage spoke next,

“Yeah I need to go do my homework” Sirius nods again, he can see the hurt in his daughter eyes but didn’t know what to do. He watched her stand up,

“I’m going to go changed can you give me a ride to my sister’s house so I can get my car?” he nods. She drags herself up to her room, being rejected by her brother and Harry hurt more than she wanted to admit. She goes into her room wincing at the pink (Need to change this color real fast makes me want to puke) she takes her shirt off putting on a plain white t-shirt hugging her, than she puts on a pair of tight pair of leather pants that hugs her hips, she brings out her hair chalk, it was chalk that you can run through your hair but it washes out, she picks out a green color and makes green strips threw out her hair.  She puts her black leather boots on, grabs her leather jacket with her gangs name on it goes out the door, she met her dad out in his car. They rode to her house in silence.

When they arrived she went to the garage where her two babies were, her motorcycle that was a Harley Davison custom made painted purple was gleaming at her, she touches it with a smile, her other baby was a black Z28 with tinted windows. After she spoke to her dad she got into the car and sped off towards the mall.

She arrived at the mall; she made it to the food square where she knew her gang would be. She wasn’t disappointed either.  First one she zeroed out was Patrick she went over and punching him really hard,

“That is for laying you no good for nothing piece of shit” she growls. She pulls him closer to her their nose touching,

“Tell me Patrick since when was I against gays?” his eyes bugged out

“Wh-a-a-t” he clears his throat and stops stuttering, “What you talking about Blade?” she brings him closer,

“You telling your ex-boyfriend Austin that I was against gays, he said you belong to this gang and that the leader, which is me, is against gay people” her eyes were really light blue letting everyone around her know she was really pissed off at who she was talking to. They could see Patrick gulping, he wasn’t sure how to handle this and get out of it without getting hurt, they didn’t call her Blade because that was her middle name, no they called her that because she knows how to handle any kind of blades. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I think Patrick in trouble; with a capital T. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Also a Thanks to my cousin May she's the one that thought of Sage's helmet for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis: As you know Harry Potter or anyone isn’t mine that was a sad day when I found out. 
> 
> Thanks: To my friends, family and the readers. If it wasn’t for you this story wouldn’t be going as well as it is. 
> 
> **Parts like this means that my friend Rick a.k.a Zach Frost wrote it…….so the beginning of the story is written by him.**
> 
> (This means thinking)

 

Chapter Five:

**_Patrick was definitely in a pickle, if the pissed off beauty that is Sage Blade Black holding him by his collar while giving him a glare that could stop a charging bull in his tracks wasn’t enough of a sign, and it sure as hell isn’t the kind he likes… (Shit! What the hell am I gonna do now? If I don’t find a way to calm down the Boss, she may castrate me! She’s done it to other guys before, so I can’t take any chances. Damnit, guess I got no choice but to tell her the truth…) With that he tried to muster up what little courage he could with his enraged boss looking ready to make a meatball hoagie out of his junk and force feed it to him at any second._ **

**_“Hey punk! Looks like you got something to say. Spit it out, you shithead bastard, before my hand slips and there’s an “accident!” Sage hisses savagely to her terrified underling that was stupid enough to piss her off. “Ok! Fine! I’ll tell the truth about why I lied to Austin! Just let go of me first!” Patrick yells franticly. Sage does so while threatening him, “Fine, but if I don’t like your answer, Austin’s ex-boyfriend is going to become his ex-girlfriend.” As she says this she pulls out a knife and starts to clean under her nails with it. Patrick gulps loudly and starts._ **

**_“Our relationship was just moving way too fast for my comfort. I was fine with us just holding hands and occasionally making out, but when he started leaving hints that he wanted to take things even further I got freaked out. I’m not ready for that kind of relationship yet. I wanted us to take things slowly and really get to know each other so I could know if it was actual love or just lust. I was afraid that if I told him the trust though that he would just get upset and dump me, so I panicked and blamed it on you. I lied to both you and Austin and I’m sorry,” Patrick finished with a few tears rolling down his cheeks._ **

**_Sage smiles for a second, but put her serious face back on, “You dumbass! What the hell are you apologizing to me for? I think he’s better off without you! You should be apologizing to your ex-boyfriend instead!” she yells as she bonks him on the head. “Go find Austin and apologize to him! Tell him the whole truth and I might let you keep your package intact. Do I make myself clear?!” “Yes, Sir! Crystal clear, Sir!” Patrick shouts while saluting. “Good. Now get your pathetic ass out of here and find him before I change my mind!” Sage orders. The very next second, Patrick runs away like his life depended on it, which it very well may have._ **

 

Sage shakes her head, “Now that’s done and over with, let’s get this out of the way” she explains about the stuff with her so called sister, and finding her dad alive and living with him. When she ended it she looks at her right hand man,

“Dean makes sure you tell Patrick what’s up” Dean nods. She stands up with a look on her face,

“Now let’s go shopping! If I have to spend another night in a pink room I’ll go more nuts than I already are!” her friends laughs stood up and made their way into the mall.

Few hours later her purse was much lighter with all the things she brought for her bedroom she was on her way home. Her and her gang ate at the mall. She pulls into the drive way and unloaded the car, she notice that the Riddle’s were outside getting ready for Halloween. She saw Tom backside to her up on his tip toes hanging up fake bats (Nice tight ass he got going for himself) she shakes her head, (What in the blue hell am I thinking that for? He’s a jerk!) She picks the bags up and walks in; she didn’t run she just walked with speed. She gets inside to see Harry and her brother coming down the stairs they just looked at her made their way to the dining room, (guess it’s supper time) she hears her dad, uncle, brother and Harry laughing and having a good time, right at this moment she felt like the unwanted Uncle at a Christmas party. Her shoulders slumps making her way upstairs, she puts her bags into her room turns around goes back downstairs out the door, when she shut the door she shut the laugher coming from the dining room. She saw The Riddles were done and Tom was sitting down, she sighs. She wanted her dad to give her a ride to get her motorcycle from her sister’s house but didn’t want to interrupt their family time, she swallows her pride and walks over, she felt Tom’s eyes on her she stood taller,

“Hey Riddle” he looks at her,

“Yeah Black” she gulps, right at this moment she would rather be having a tooth pulled than asking one Tom Marvolo bleeding Riddle a favor, she knew she was going to be in debt with him, 

“I need a favor” he looks her up and down,

“What do I get?” she glares than smiles, “I’ll owe you one” he stands up brushing off invisible stuff,

“What is it you need?” she sighs,

“A ride to my own home, I need to get the last of my shit” Tom walks over to a motorcycle with the Slytherin colors, he hands her a black helmet, she told the address

“Trust you know how to use one” she gave him a ‘duh’ look. She puts her helmet on waits till he gets on than gets on behind him wrapping her arms around him, (man he feels tight he must work out a lot) they sped down the road before she knew it they were at her old house,

“Thanks for the ride” Tom gets off the bike,

“Need help” her shock face was worth the question,

“Nah I’m fine thanks” she watched Tom speed off. She let herself into the house (need to get rid of this house, or rent it out to someone. Should talk to dad about it) she goes to her old room grabs her things goes gets her bike, she rode to the cemetery to visit with her mom. She sat there for a good while afterwards she made it back to her dad’s house. This time when she walked in everyone was in the living room, she tried to go upstairs unnoticed but her dad caught her,

“Hey Sage how are you? How was your day?” she shrugs,

“Fine nothing much” Sirius watched with sad eyes as his only daughter went upstairs.

Sage walks into the room ignoring the color of her room, (it’s changing) she looks around (soon). She opens her curtain for the first time since moving in, she looks at the house next door and whose bedroom does she see? On freaking Tom Riddles, she hurries up and closes the curtains shut.   

 

Sage was walking down the hall to her next class. It’s been two weeks since she moved in with her dad, brother, Harry and her Uncle Moony. Her Brother and Harry still weren’t warmed up to her. She was so focused on thinking about home life she didn’t notice Draco’s foot sticking out till she tripped into a locker hard. She glares at Tom and him; Draco was laughing pointing at her,

“Expect the unexpected Black” she looks around seeing everyone looking at her, she doubled checked to make sure there was no teachers around, she marches over to Draco and slapping him hard across the face, “You didn’t expect that did you?” she went to walk away but Draco gripped her around the arm hard, Tom was laughing his ass off when she slapped Draco but stopped when Draco grabbed her, his eyes widen with the next words out of Draco’s mouth,

“Think you’re so tuff and everything huh Black. I double dog dare you to spend the whole night this Friday night at the old house on Cherry Lane” Sage looks at him like he lost his mind,

“The one that is rumored to be haunted? And on a Friday the 13th? Man Malfory you need something new” she cocks her head to the right taking in the whole Slytherin gang,

“Ok on one condition”

“What’s that Black?” she laughs an evil laugh,

“I get to pick five people to go with me, and if I spend the whole night in the so called Haunted place than you have to be my slave for a whole month, and if I don’t I’ll be yours” Draco looks at Tom who growls at him,

“Now you’re looking at me? You should of thought of that before opening your mouth Malfory” he looks at Sage,

“He’ll take it, name the five people” everyone standing around them knew what Riddle says goes. If she picks your name you’re staying at a haunted place on a Friday the 13th. Everyone was holding their breath waiting for her to answer, she nods her head,

“Fine the five I pick will be Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Rage Black, Tom Riddle” Tom’s eyes went wide on that but didn’t say anything, “and Draco Malfory” everyone could see Malfory going more white than his usual self. He gulps but nods knowing he’s in the dog house with Riddle already because of this woman.  Tom nods his head. Sage looks at them,

“I’m not breaking into the place, my dad is the chief of police don’t forget” Draco shrugs,

“My parents owns that place and would let us stay, only thing is we have to bring flashlights no power” she nods her head,

“See you this Friday” she spins around whipping her hair around her hitting Draco in the face and eyes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next part of the story will be the ghost entering it. Remember no flames but reviews are nice and welcome, the more I get the faster I update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis Harry or anyone famous isn’t mine, anyone else is
> 
> A shout out to my friend Rich, sorry about the last chapter, I notice I named you RICK not Rich my bad. But you didn’t catch it either so I’m not that sorry
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s reading this but if you want another chapter up more reviews please and thank you, no flames. 
> 
> Also I want to give thanks to my sister Dee for putting up with my airhead-ness, and helping me with this.
> 
> **_Also anything that is bold and Italic is written by my friend Rich a.k.a. Zach Frost_ **
> 
> **_ This means ghost is talking _ **

 

Chapter Six

Friday the 13th found Sage going home after a long day at school, she hurried upstairs and plopped down onto her bed, her bedcovers were now black silk sheets, a purple blanket. She sighs turns onto her side; she wasn’t sure what she was going to say to her dad about going to the so called haunted house. She wasn’t even sure how she got roped into this shit, oh yeah a big mouth that had blonde hair that looks like he bleaches it all the time. She groans pulling herself up off her bed, she walks over grabbing things shoving them into her backpack, she gets a quick shower by the time she was done her dad was home, she goes running down looking for him,

“Dad” Sirius sticks his out from the kitchen,

“In here kiddo” she walks in and smiles,

“Hey dad, me, Harry, Rage and some friends wants to have a camp out is that ok?” Sirius cocks his head, he was happy that his son and godson were getting along with her,

“Where at?” she gives a small smile,

“Cherry Lane” Sirius who took a drink of his coffee spit it out, Sage jumps out of the line of fire in time.

“Sorry kiddo” he wipes his mouth,

“Is this a Ghost haunting camp over?” Sage shakes her head,

“Well somewhat, you see Malfory double dog dared me to” with that she explained about it, her father sighs,

“Alright, I don’t like it that you’re staying at a so called haunted place but you’re a big girl so I trust you” she smirks,

“Plus Harry and Sage will be there” Sirius nods his head,

“That also” she looks at her watch, “I need to go” she kisses him on the cheek just as her brother and Harry walks in, she nods letting them know everything was ok for that night. She goes into her room grabbing her bag and sleeping bag walks down goes to her car pulls out heading to Walmart.

Sage was getting pissed, the old lady in front of her was taking forever, she had coupons for everything and to top it off she was in the line for 12 items or less. She starts tapping her foot glaring at the cashier and the old lady. Just as she rolls her eyes she got a bright idea, with an evil grin that had the old lady moving faster she whips her cell phone out dials a number,

“Hey Dean, you know how I’m supposed to stay at the haunted place?” as she waiting for an answer she didn’t see the little boy putting a condom in her purse, she continues unaware of the little boy behind her, “Good, I’m going to be running late, so here’s what I want you to do…” she explains what she wanted.

(ADD LINE HERE)

Meanwhile at Cherry Lane the others were there waiting for her, Harry had his arm around Luna’s waste, Draco was leaning against the iron fence, Rage sat on the stoop, Tom leans against his car. Draco leaves a big puff of air out. All five of them were looking around for Sage’s car. He was about to say something when they heard something,

“What was that?” asked a panic Draco. Tom rolls his eyes,

“Nothing, your such a whim, why are you a Slytherin?” a sound of a chainsaw had them all turning around, behind Draco stood what he thought was Michael Myers with a chainsaw, he screamed like a girl later he would said that he didn’t, he starts to back up when they heard laughter, they turned to see Sage standing there, around her was bags from Walmart, her sleeping bag, and backpack. She stood there laughing at Draco,

“That was funny, you so sounded like a girl” she looked at the Michael Myers person,

“Thanks Dean” she walks over taking the mask off. There stood a tall guy, handsome face. They watched as she reaches up bringing the guy down to her, she leans up letting their lips touch, she wraps her arms around his neck deeping the kiss, they could see her and his tongue doing a battle, they both moan, after they broke apart they notice she slips a condom into his shirt pocket, Dean was too busy to notice that she did.

**_(How dare she kiss another guy in my presence? Doesn't she see that I'm the only one allowed to kiss her that way! Wait, what the hell did I just think! If she's not in the Slytherin gang, she's an enemy! A sexy one with a nice rack, but an enemy none the less! Oh, fuck it! I'll let it slide this time,) Tom Riddle ranted mentally before shrugging slightly. “What’s the matter, Dark Lord?” taunts Sage. (Where'd that come from? Whatever, it doesn't matter.) "Dark Lord? I like the sound of that. What's up did that kiss fry your brains?” replied Tom._ **

Sage shrugs, “Well Dark Lord should we enter the beyond?” Tom shakes his head with a smirk on his face,

“Yes we should let’s go” she spins around to Draco, who was still glaring at her,

“After you Princess” if looks could kill she would be dead with the daggers that Draco was sending her way,

“I’m not a Princess” again she shrugs; “You scream like one” Harry and Rage couldn’t help but snort in amusement. They watch him stomp up to the door; Harry not letting his arm drop from Luna followed him, with Rage than she felt Tom’s hand on her lower back gliding her up to the front door. They enter the place they looked around the place, the living room had furniture in it, two chairs, and a couch, and her eyebrows went up looking at Draco,

“So Princess what’s up with the furniture?” they heard Draco growl before answering her,

“The last people who brought the house only got the living room done before the so called ghost ran them off, they were so scared that they left everything here” she nods. She drops her bags, Harry looks at her,

“What’s up with the Walmart bags?” she smiles,

“Well I knew you guys wouldn’t remember the food so I stopped and got some, that’s why I was late” she smiles, “Well I was waiting for the little old lady to get done I called Dean and thought up the little show” she shrugs. She starts to dig out things, certain things she tossed at everyone, she tossed them their favorite drinks, candy and food. She saw the looks and shrugs,

“I notice things, we do eat at the same lunch time, and Rage, me and Harry eats at home and I pay attention” she got into the bag,

“Here you go Princess” she tossed Draco a Diet pop, Rage couldn’t hold it in any longer and started to laugh,

“If he’s Princess Draco who’s his Prince?” she cocks her head thinking and reply’s,

“Crab the other dummy is their bodyguard”

Everyone busted out laughing but all stop when they felt cold air, they looked around but didn’t see anything, and Tom spoke up,

“So how about Harry and Luna sleeps over there” pointing to a part of the floor, “If you plan on playing the game of love please keep it down” they watched as both their faces turn a red color, Tom kept going,

“Princess can sleep over there” pointing by the window, pointing by the fire place he said: “Rage you can sleep there, Sage you can have the couch and I’ll sleep on the floor by the couch” they nod,

“Ok” Sage walks over taking her sleeping bag out and putting it on the couch, than she puts her pillows out nods,

“There we go, let’s go check out the house after you all get done with putting your sleeping things out”

After they were done she watched Luna and Harry go towards the kitchen, Rage went into what looked like would be the dining room, Draco the basement, her and Tom made their way upstairs they both looked into the bathroom,

“Lest the Princess made sure we were able to use the toilet” she nods in agreement with him,

“That true” Tom went into the one room, her the other. She was standing in what looked like a teenager room, it had all the stuff of a teenage girl, she looks around and felt a chill going up her spine, she looks around it felt like she was being watched, she swore she heard a voice saying,

“ ** _He’s mine leave now”_**

She shakes her head, she continues looking around the room, they heard a scream coming downstairs, her and Tom ran into each other as they were running down the stairs they met up with Luna, Harry and Rage, they heard a scream again took off towards the basement, there they found Draco screaming like a girl pointing in a dark corner, Sage brings her keys out that had a little flashlight keychain on it and shine the light there to see a rat looking at them,

“Damn Princess don’t do that” after that they headed upstairs where they sat around, Luna spoke up,

“Let’s play twenty questions” they groan but with nothing else to do they agreed. They were having somewhat fun, they got it out of Sage that she was the leader of The Marauder, they were shock to hear that, before they knew it: it was late they were all yawning and agreed to head to bed. Everyone got under their sleeping bags; she just started to doze off when she heard a girl’s voice,

“ ** _This is my damn house, you’re not welcome now leave.”_**  Then she felt the couch tipping and next thing she knew she was on top of one Tom Riddle whose eyes shot open from the rude awakening he got. She hurries up rolls off him and mumbles,

“I like it better on the floor” Tom gave her a ‘yeah right look’   Tom yawns turns on his side looking at her with sleepy eyes,

“I’m too tired we’ll talk about it in the morning” Sage nods her head lying down. Next few minutes they were both asleep, in their sleep they moved closer together with her laying her head on his shoulder, they both missed a girl ghost glaring at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said that the ghost will be in this chapter, well it is somewhat just not as much as I would like it. But next chapter she’ll be in more. No flames but reviews please and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a very short chapter only because I’m trying to get the bugs out and see what everyone thinks of this. Before singing off here I just wanted to remind everyone this is a NON MAGIC Harry Potter story, that means no MAGIC if it’s not your cup of tea than leave, if it is your cup of tea leave a nice review and I’ll update more. Thanks.


End file.
